Thoughts
by Faded Nights
Summary: 50 sentence prompts, AxelMarluxia.


Disclaimer: All Kingdom Hearts related characters and places are © Tetsuya Nomura.

Warning: Some of the sentences are heavy in innuendo.

* * *

Characters: Axel and Marluxia

1. Elephant

Axel couldn't understand why Marluxia had reacted so badly to that burned topiary – it was only an elephant, after all.

2. Homework

Axel had done his homework; he knew, that out of all of the plants in Marluxia's garden, his favourites were pink peonies.

3. Impulse

Axel was impulsive, which had turned out to be a good thing for the both of them.

4. Pants

Marluxia had found out the hard way that Axel liked parading around his room without pants, and he wasn't sure if he regretted it or not.

5. Beginning

In the beginning Axel had been devoted, if a bit needy, but now that Roxas had arrived, they spent less and less time together.

6. Illness

Being a Nobody was like having a critical illness: nothing could heal it, but sometimes there were small bits of relief – like lust, or love.

7. Clown

Sometimes the markings on Axel's face made him look like a clown – othertimes, he just looked sad.

8. Water

Marluxia wasn't afraid of losing Axel to Demyx, no matter how much the Nocture flirted – Axel just _didn't_ like water.

9. Dense

Axel could be incredibly dense sometimes – didn't he realise that Roxas was slowly pulling them apart?

10. Ice

The castle was like ice in the winter – luckily, Axel was warm no matter the weather, and didn't mind sharing that heat.

11. Bed

Xemnas made it clear when he found out about them that beds were a novelty – it didn't matter though, the floor – or anything else really – was just as versatile.

12. Physics

The Castle that Never Was defied all laws of physics, something that was very good for experimenting – and they did a lot of that.

13. Hair

Axel took great care of his hair, and Marluxia (despite rumours to the contrary) just… didn't.

14. Time

Castle Oblivion was dangerous for all of them – Marluxia especially – and they knew their time was running out.

15. Fish

Fish lived in water, which made aquariums frightful things for Axel, but Marluxia liked watching them swim, so he dealt with it.

16. Pink

Axel hated pink – or he had, until he met Marluxia.

17. Rabbit

Marluxia didn't think it at all funny when Axel tried to dress him up as the Easter bunny, claiming that his hair went with the costume.

18. Rhyme

Marluxia didn't rhyme with anything, which made writing poetry about him difficult – not that Axel was any good at writing poetry.

19. Words

Words hurt sometimes, even if they weren't supposed to be able to feel hurt – and Axel telling him he wanted to spend more time with Roxas hurt far more than he'd ever admit.

20. Tree

Axel loved climbing trees in Marluxia's garden and hiding among their branches – unfortunately, fire and wood didn't get along.

21. Jacket

He'd only been teasing Marluxia when he hid his jacket – Larxene wasn't supposed to return from her mission so soon.

22. Glasses

Whenever Marluxia was mad at Axel, he splashed him with glasses of water – Axel was careful not to anger him often.

23. Darkness

The darkness closing in on Marluxia told him that yes, death could come to one who didn't exist.

24. Bound

Experimenting was fun, but sometimes it was hard to trust Axel – he had some bizarre ideas.

25. Chair

Axel smiled whenever he looked at _that_ particular chair afterward – especially when the Superior sat on it.

26. Dork

Axel just looked like a dork trying to use Marluxia's scythe, even though he didn't think he looked much better trying to balance Axel's chakrams.

27. Force

They were both very strong, forceful people, and sometimes Marluxia wondered who would win if it came down to them fighting.

28. Curtain

The windows in the Castle that Never Was didn't have curtains covering them – luckily, their rooms were high in one of the towers.

29. Window

Sometimes, Marluxia wished he could push Roxas out of a window… and get away with it.

30. Door

Shower and bathroom doors were useless when they could portal, Marluxia quickly discovered.

31. Storm

Axel's moods were like storms in the Pride Lands – completely unpredictable.

32. Sweet

Sometimes, Axel was incredibly sweet, despite his brutal nature…

33. Sour

…Other times, he just made their time together sour.

34. Socks

Axel had pink socks… he'd thought Axel _hated_ pink.

35. Ice Cream

Axel was always going out for ice cream with Roxas, though he'd never once invited Marluxia along.

36. Flower

Marluxia could be forceful and very manly, but most of the time he just acted like a pansy.

37. Poke

Why did the roses in Marluxia's garden have to poke him whenever he tried to pick one?

38. Purple

Though he always claimed otherwise, Axel loved Marluxia's purple flowers.

39. Peas

Marluxia had a small patch of peas growing in his garden, and he knew he hadn't planted them just as well as he knew that they were Axel's favourite vegetable.

40. Snow

Snow never stayed around Axel long – which Marluxia was thankful for, because he hated snow.

41. Doughnut

Axel wouldn't touch doughnuts, claiming they were fattening, but it didn't stop him when Marluxia got covered in icing.

42. Vehicle

Since he'd started regarding them as "toys," Axel hadn't been allowed to touch the Gummi Ship controls.

43. Scarf

When he wasn't contemplating pushing Roxas from windows, Marluxia wondered if it was possible to strangle Nobodies with scarves.

44. Blanket

Axel didn't sleep with blankets, Marluxia did – it made snuggling difficult.

45. Squiggle

Axel couldn't figure out what the squiggly creatures were under Vexen's microscope, and Marluxia found it too amusing to tell him.

46. Pyjamas

Marluxia's pyjamas were pink and fluffy… his slippers were worse.

47. Fluid

Axel's fire danced fluidly through the air, and Marluxia with his sakura petals simply couldn't compete.

48. Rice

People threw rice at weddings, covering the bride and groom… Marluxia sometimes wished for the experience.

49. Cheese

Giving flowers was cheesy and meaningless, and Axel had told Marluxia this – Marluxia knew that Axel liked getting gifts and gave him a bouquet anyway.

50. End

He knew without talking to Axel that their relationship was over – Roxas was too much of a challenge for Axel to let him get away.


End file.
